


from now on, be alright

by xmhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhao/pseuds/xmhao
Summary: Seventeen’s recent schedule has been exhausting. From comeback preparations to tour planning, it’s a lot. They had just finished up promotions for Hit, but now they have to get ready for KCON LA. The members are tired, but they keep going.





	from now on, be alright

**Author's Note:**

> i could Not stop thinking about THIS: https://twitter.com/woozister/status/1162206155717795844  
so i had to write something to get it out of my system. i’ve never written anything so fast before fjskfjd so i’m sorry it’s POOP but god that video is so soft and precious i’m going THRU it....
> 
> (i also just wanted to practice writing something a wee bit fluffier fhdkfhfj)
> 
> title from seventeen’s 20 <3
> 
> pls enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: alright i’m a FOOL i thought that video was from svt landing at lax but they’re in japan for the summer sonic festival fjskhfjf shh just pretend it happened at lax ok bye

Seventeen’s recent schedule has been exhausting. From comeback preparations to tour planning, it’s a lot. They had just finished up promotions for _Hit_, but now they have to get ready for _KCON LA_. The members are tired, but they keep going.

Jihoon loves his job, he can’t imagine doing anything else. It gets hard sometimes, sure. But he’d rather be here, living his dream, than off doing who knows what. 

However, today is just one of those days. They had just gotten off their flight to LA, and of course as soon as they enter through the arrival gates, they’re met with flashing lights and annoying camera shutters. 

_It’s part of the job, it’s part of the job_. Jihoon repeats this to himself like a mantra. It doesn’t help that he’s already feeling jet lagged and he couldn’t sleep a wink on the plane. 

He can feel his growing irritation with every step he takes, thankfully most of his face is covered with a mask and his hat, he’d hate to look through twitter later to see angry looking photos of himself taken by his fansites. 

Jihoon and the rest of the members end up stopping shortly, their staff rushing to do a quick headcount, making sure no one got lost in the crowd.

Jihoon looks down at his watch and frowns, he needs to adjust the time. How annoying.

Suddenly, he feels something tapping him on the back of his head.

What the hell?

He spins around and... ah, it’s Jeonghan hyung.

Jihoon has always had a soft spot for this particular hyung. Jeonghan treats him well, teases him mercilessly sometimes, but always makes sure he’s okay. 

Which is apparently what he was doing just now, with the brim of his hat. Jihoon assumes the obnoxious little taps were to ground him, calm him down and bring him back to Earth before he erupts. Jeonghan can always tell when Jihoon reaches his limit, maybe he has super powers. Whatever it is, he’s grateful. 

So he taps the brim of his hat back onto Jeonghan’s, a wordless _Thanks, I’m okay_. He doesn’t have to verbally say anything to express his feelings, he’s not a man of many words anyways. And he knows Jeonghan understands him.

Before he turns back around he catches a glimpse of Jeonghan’s eyes turn up into a smile. 

Yeah, Jihoon can do this. He can do anything with his members by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter!! @shuauwu <3


End file.
